


Scuba Diving in Belize

by randomlittleimp



Series: He just hasn't met me yet [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 in the He just hasn't met me yet AU series. The Doctor pops back for a visit with River Song, and just in time too. Just not in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuba Diving in Belize

The TARDIS doors opened on a bright sunny day in downtown London. The Doctor stepped out, took a deep breath, and then there was screaming. Someone grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the street at a rapid pace. All he could see was a mass of ginger ringlets.

"It's about time you got here, come on, it's this way," River shouted over the din.

"So you remember me this time," The Doctor replied with a grin, "How's Nathan?"

"Married to a Scuba Instructor from Belize. Now hurry up. We have to get there before it feeds," she answered.

They ran hand in hand down the busy London street; of course everyone else was running the other way. The Doctor noticed a compact dart gun in River's hand, and a pouch of extra tranquilizer darts slung over her shoulder. She stopped and preceded to load a dart into the chamber of the gun, with the Doctor still at a loss as to what was going on. Then he heard a screech from above.

"Is that? Is that a pterodactyl?"

"Yes, some Biology grad students managed to get a hold of a DNA sample retrieved from a recent dig and decided to grow their very own pterodactyl."

"Grow your own dinosaur that doesn't seem like a good idea."

"You think!" River aimed toward the flying beast, shot one dart, but it didn't reach its target. "Damn, it's out of range! How am I supposed to get it closer?"

The Doctor stood beside River calmly, hands in his pockets, gazing up at the pterodactyl, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Chocolate, the darker the better. They really like it."

He looked around the street and spotted just what he needed, "Yes, a newsstand!" He ran for the little wooden booth and started looking through the candy selection till he found just what he was looking for, a large bar of dark chocolate.

"How do you know that?" River looked at him with curious eyes.

"A friend told me, he, uh, had one as a pet." The Doctor ripped the wrapper of the candy and started waving it back and forth in the air while shouting to get the creature's attention. The pterodactyl started to swoop down toward the offered candy, screeching loudly. "Okay, River whenever you're ready."

"I need it closer to get a solid shot."

Closer and closer it swooped toward the Doctor's out stretched hand, "River...anytime now." The Doctor could feel the wind moving from the beast flight, "River?" He could now clearly see the whites of the pterodactyl's eyes, "Now River now!" There was a thunk as the dart hit home and the pterodactyl fell limply to the ground right in front of the Doctor's feet.

"That was for Clom, now were even." River smiled an evil little grin at the Doctor, who just stared at her, wide eyed. She then grabbed the chocolate from his hand and began casually walking back toward the TARDIS, nibbling at the confection.

After opening the doors with her very own key, the two sat next to each other on the captain's chair in the TARDIS control room. River broke off half of the candy bar and handed it to the Doctor. He put his feet up on the console and started nibbling at the chocolate.

"So... a scuba instructor eh, when did that happen?" the Doctor asked River between bites of chocolate.

"About three weeks after I first met you. It was supposedly a lovely ceremony on the beach. He sent me a postcard," River answered flatly.

"A postcard! He broke it off in a postcard. You're kidding?" The Doctor could barely believe that someone could be that thoughtless. "Prat."

"You know, I was kind of wondering why you hadn't asked before hand. I guess you already knew." River smiled to herself.

"It's only been," the Doctor sneaked a quick glance at the TARDIS screen, "three years. How many times have we met since that time in the sewers?"

"Oh, two or three. I did take you up on that offer of a trip once, I'll never do that again."

"I take it that was Clom?" the Doctor asked a little sheepishly.

"It was supposed to be Barcelona, the planet, not the country. Of course if you haven't been there yet with me then I just got back at you for something you haven't done yet," River started sounding more then a bit confused by the situation.

"So maybe Clom was my way of getting back at you for today." The Doctor grinned at the thought of what he might do.

"Isn't that a paradox?"

"Wibbly wobbly,"

"Timey Whimey," they said in unison.

"Life with a time traveler I suppose. Does it ever get any easier?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. Fancy a trip? The lost moon of Posh is no longer lost, we could go see it together," The Doctor asked hopefully.

River laughed. "You'll never stop trying, but no, not this time sweetie. I am hungry though, fancy some chips?"

A slight pang of regret passed through the Doctor. "No, thank you, I should be off. I'll see you again soon though."

"You'd better, pretty boy." And with that River grabbed hold of his lapels and pulled him down into a kiss, hard and deep. The Doctor took hold of River's waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Both were left a little breathless when they broke apart. With a smile, River walks out of the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor to stare after her, speechless.


End file.
